1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to pliers and more particularly pertains to a new plier assembly for fulfill the need for an easy way to keep brake fluid from leaking when removing a disk brake system caliper.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of pliers is known in the prior art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,834,026 describes a crown remover for removing dental crowns. Another type of pliers is U.S. Pat. No. 4,499,796 describes a fluid pressure releasing tool for opening and holding a check valve in an open position to release hydraulic fluid in a hose. U.S. Pat. No. 3,171,132 describes a plier device for facilitating the application of relatively small metallic objects to sheets of material. U.S. Pat. No. 3,264,992 describes a tamping plug used in blasting rock or coal. U.S. Pat. No. 3,574,312 describes a closure for installation over the ends of pipes or rocklike objects. U.S. Pat. No. Des. 206,679 describes an ornamental design for a pair of expansion pliers.
The object of the present invention is to provide a new plier assembly that would be of simple design and easy to produce.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a new plier assembly that would save the user time avoid becoming frustrated when working with brake lines.
To this end, the present invention generally comprises a first member that has a handle portion designed to be gripped by the hand of a user. The first member has an attachment portion for facilitating attachment to the second member. The first member has a jaw portion designed to be operationally coupled to a brake line. A second member has a handle portion designed to be gripped by the hand of a user. The second member has an attachment portion for facilitating attachment to the first member. The second member has a jaw portion designed for operationally coupling to a brake line. The second member is pivotally coupled to the first member. A plurality of rubber tip members are operationally coupled to the jaw portions for facilitating a seal for the brake line.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
The objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure.